I'm Always Here
by AngelCat93
Summary: He was still hurting from her passing. Nothing that anyone said would help. But I had to try to heal the hurt and loneliness that he was feeling. Will I succeed? Or will my efforts just be in vain? Yes this is a Self-Insert Story. This is a JunpeiXOC Oneshot fic. Be prepared for a lot of fluffiness. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Junpei or any of the other characters mentioned. I only own myself and this fic. All characters belong to Atlus.**

 **Author's Note: Yes this is a Self-insert fanfic. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. But I do hope you enjoy this.**

I sat at my desk listening to my teacher's lecture. I listened to the teacher's lecture but my mind kept wandering to other things. It had been a few months since I had helped SEES defeat the last remaining shadow. There was peace now but I knew one person that still needed some peace and a sense of closure. Without moving my head I glanced over at Junpei. He had a blank expression on his face but I could tell that he was still heartbroken from Chidori's passing. While I never cared for Chidori since she was a part of Strega, I still felt bad for Junpei. He was usually so cheerful but to see him like this hurt me greatly. My class continued on. It felt like it was really dragging today. This would be one of those days that Junpei would complain about later to the members of the dorm. I chuckled quietly to myself as I remembered all of those silly moments. I really had been missing that part of Junpei. Ever since Chidori's passing it felt like he was somewhat distant from the members of SEES. It was hard for any of us to talk to him anymore. I decided right then and there that I had to talk to Junpei. It would take all the courage I had in me to talk to him but I knew it had to be done. The bell had finally rung. I saw Junpei get up from his desk. I watched him and hoped that I could catch him in time. As I was about to follow Junpei, Yukari Takeba approached me. "Hiya Jessica-chan! Want to hang out with me today?" She asked in her normal cheerful manor.

I looked quickly over her shoulder to where Junpei was. He was getting ready to leave the classroom and I really wanted to catch him. I looked back to Yukari. "Sorry Yukari-chan. There's some business that I have to take care of first." I replied.

Yukari looked slightly confused. "Oh is it serious? Do you need my help?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be ok by myself but thank you for asking."

Yukari nodded. "Ok then I'll see you back at the dorm." She replied with a smile.

I smiled back and left to find Junpei. I didn't see him anywhere in the halls so I figured he was on his way home now. I quickly made my way to the shoe cabinet. I slipped my shoes on and rushed out towards the front gates. I saw Junpei standing just outside the gates.

"JUNPEI-KUN!" I yelled as I ran closer to him.

Junpei turned around. He saw me running up to him. "Oh Jess-chan. Did you want something?" He asked.

I caught my breath and answered him. "If you're not busy do you want to go get something to eat?"

Junpei was a bit shocked by my offer but he accepted anyway. I smiled and he gave me a small smile back. We walked side by side to the ramen shop. There was mostly silence between us but I was just glad that I was able to be with Junpei again. I wondered when would be the best time to express my true feelings to him. We soon arrived at the ramen shop. We entered the shop and picked a table to sit at. We both ordered our food. When the food arrived we ate quietly. If we said anything to one another it was only small talk. The silence was killing me though. I finally mustered up the courage to say something to Junpei.

"Junpei…I…" I started to say.

Junpei looked up from his food. "Hm? What is it Jessica?" He asked.

I slightly blushed then continued to speak. "I…I just wanted to say that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." I replied.

Junpei was shocked a bit by my statement but he soon gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

I smiled back and went back to eating my ramen. After we both finished our meal we paid the cashier and left the shop. As we started back to the dorm, Junpei quickly grabbed my hand. I was shocked at first but I soon smiled softly and moved a bit closer to him. He didn't seem to mind me being so close to him. We walked back to the dorm hand in hand. We arrived at the dorm and entered. I could see that Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka were the only ones in the lounge. Everyone greeted us as we sat down on the lounge couch. We chatted with everyone for a few hours. At about seven-thirty, everyone said good night and headed back to their individual rooms.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room as well." Junpei said getting up from the couch.

I decided that now was the time to tell him how I really felt about him. "Junpei wait!" I said quickly grabbing his hand.

He looked at me. "Jessica, what's wrong?" He replied sitting back down on the couch.

I sighed and finally spoke what I wanted to say. "Junpei I know it's been hard for you since….the Chidori incident. I know you really cared for her but to be honest I was always jealous when you were with her. Because the truth is I really…love you. It's true that at first I only thought of you as a friend but after this incident happened I finally accepted my feelings that I felt about you."

I paused as I saw Junpei had a blank expression on his face. I blushed. "I…I'm sorry…if I offended you…but it's just th-…" I was interrupted as I suddenly felt myself being pulled close to Junpei. I didn't fully understand the situation. Did he accept my confession? It was then that I felt wetness on my face. Was Junpei crying? I looked up slightly and saw him with his hand over his eyes. I could see that he was in fact crying. I watched as the tears slipped under his hand onto his cheeks. I had never known Junpei to cry that often so I knew that he was serious. I felt myself begin to cry in response to seeing Junpei cry. I buried my face in his chest and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him put his left arm around my waist. After a bit he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I didn't say anything to him just so he could calm his mind and heart. I figured just letting him cuddle me would be the right amount of healing he needed. After a little while he pulled away from me slightly.

"Jessica-chan?" He asked softly.

I looked up at him. "Yes? What's wrong?" Junpei smiled.

"Thank you." He replied softly.

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. He smiled back at me. There was small pause between us. I was about to go back to cuddling with him when suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first but after a second I kissed him back. After we parted from kissing, I knew that I didn't need to say anything more. I knew he had accepted my love confession. We went back to cuddling and soon fell asleep together on the couch.


End file.
